The Powerful Sun
by NarutoNineTailsFury
Summary: The sun was steady... never waning, always strong and powerful. Everyone relied on the sun, the energy it radiated was essential. They loved the sun, adored it, but feared it as well. They were terrified of it taking its warmth away at the smallest mistake. The sun couldn't be overpowered. He wanted to be the sun.


Pain echoed through the small country, a feeling of exhaustion spreading through the Italian's body as the cold spread through every inch of his body begging for a little warmth. They wouldn't give him a blanket, or even good food, but he understood. He was the enemy, and the enemy wasn't going to get perfect treatment. He had to admit though, it was good treatment for what he was captured for. Maybe they felt like going easy on him. That thought should have given him relief, but it simply made him feel even worse, making him curl further in on himself, feeling the distinct cool wall of the cell press into his back, sending another pillar of ice down his spine. He shook his head, this was different. He had surrendered, like usually, a simple and easy process, but this time was different, very very different. He had fought this time, and lost. The feeling that even though he fought, not running, and still had to wave his white flag sent flashes of disappointment through him. How long had he been in here? He wasn't sure...

Feliciano's body jolted as he felt his soldiers fall, his land being invaded by Allied soldiers, his beautiful architecture being burned to the ground. A sudden shot of worry was sent into his blood stream, making his body stiffen, but his head remained down. They were invading his country, but it wasn't only _his _country. His _fratello_, his brother. Romano was hot headed, but he was just a strong a fighter as Feli, and well... look how that ended up.

Another cold chill shot his thoughts back to his own well being as his knees pressed harder against his chest. One hand had wormed itself out of it's confines in order to lightly touch the iron cross that lay across his collarbone, seeming to zap any warmth he had left away. The pendant was more than just that. It was a promise... and oath, one that he had long since lost any worth in. Time in here does that to you. Amber eyes opened out of sheer necessity as he glanced around at the other bodies that shared his freezing prison. He was jailed with his living soldiers, ones that Feli was extremely proud of. They had actually stayed and fought, fought until they had surrendered, that is. He tapped his foot a few times, attempting to send more blood pumping through his body, though it accomplished very little, it only resulted in him feeling even further fatigue, forcing him to stop him from doing anything. He took a small breath, though a burst of white smoke was released, sending ice straight into his lungs, taking home there and growing. He shook his head, dark thoughts beginning to swirl around. Death couldn't come to the nations could it? Unless their country was nonexistent... He was taken over, he could still feel the marching of the enemy on his soil... What if they didn't decide to let him go? What if they split him apart, like parts of a cake. A little slice of Italy for America... A little slice of Italy for England... A little slice of Italy for France... A little slice of Italy for-, the thoughts continued. Another jolt of worry shot down his spine, what about Romano? Would he fade into obscurity like him if they were taken over? He shook his head aggressively, no no no... Romano didn't chose this... He had made the alliance with Germany and Japan... not him, they couldn't take him... The thought remained lodged in his head as he bit his lip tightly. He would tell them... that Romano had nothing to do with it. He could only pray that Romano would be saved. _Prayer. _Another thought that was throne into the jumble.

"Credo in Dio, Padre onnipotente, Creatore del cielo e della terra. E in Gesù Cristo, Suo Figlio unigenito, Signore nostro; il quale fu concepito di Spirito Santo, nato dalla vergine Maria;-" *

He noticed a majority of his soldiers looked up from their traumatized looks as he breathed the familiar prayer, rocking as he did. The only thing that interrupted it was the clanking and jostling of metal on metal, drawing his attention away. His gaze weakened as he noticed it was those who had captured him, or at least a part of them... England, America, and France. They weren't arguing, a rare surprise, and had an air of finality around them.

"... Amen..."

The Italian quickly finished the prayer, though it was only partly spoken,as England stepped forward.

"Italy-"

The country stayed silent, a quick trick he had learned if he wanted some silence. They didn't hurt him, but they did keep him updated on the war.

He would rather they not.

"Japan has surrendered. The war is over."

Italy froze. The war was... over? He knew he was supposed to be relieved. No more fighting, no more capture, but he simply felt disappointed.

He hadn't done much of value...

He hadn't saved him from capture... he left him here until the end of the war.

He allowed the Allies to help him, getting him clothes, food, he assumed they wanted to keep him on their good side, being a bit of a prosperous country.

He walked out of the base, the sun warming his skin for the first time. A small smile worming itself onto his face.

The sun was steady... never waning, always strong and powerful. Everyone relied on the sun, the energy it radiated was essential. They loved the sun, adored it, but feared it as well. They were terrified of it taking its warmth away at the smallest mistake. The sun couldn't be overpowered.

He wanted to be the sun.

* * *

**Translations:**

***I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Maker of heaven and earth. And in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord, who was conceived of the Holy Spirit, born of the virgin Mary-**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
